There is a growing interest among consumers for very small, lightweight communications products, such as cellular telephones and two-way radios. These types of products typically call for easy to assemble and disassemble battery packs. Once inserted, it is important that the battery pack maintain proper contact with the radio. Intermittent contact can cause loss of communications and is usually caused by improper battery alignment and faulty retention mechanisms. A variety of mechanical hardware can be used to improve battery alignment and contact reliability such as slots, screws, clamps, and straps. However, an overabundance of complex hardware can cause an individual to become frustrated with the radio. Today's radio users want fast, easy battery replacement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved battery mounting assembly for a radio.